


Team Free Will

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x13 The Song Remains the Same   <br/>episode coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Free Will

**Author's Note:**

> 5x13 The Song Remains the Same   
> episode coda
> 
> Moving right along to Destiel; these things take time.

Team Free Will

 

“Well...this is it.”

“This is what?” 

“Team Free Will. One ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, and Mr. Comatose over there. It's awesome.”

“It's not funny.”

“I'm not laughing.”

 

Dean sent Sam out for burgers or something, whatever he felt like eating, with strict orders that Dean did not want a salad. As for Castiel, he didn't need to eat anyway. Dean was concerned, though, that it had been nearly an hour, and the angel still had not regained consciousness. 

Dean sat on the end of the bed carefully, making sure not to get too close to the angel. Being too close to Castiel disturbed him in ways he refused to think about. Studying the unconscious vessel, Dean worried that the Grace hadn't yet healed him. The time travel, especially with two passengers, had really wiped him out. Could the three of them, just them, defy both Lucifer and Michael? What would the angel do, how far would he go, to help the Winchesters? Dean was pretty sure he knew the answer. It scared him. 

Dean reached out tentatively to check Cas’s pulse, relieved to find it slow and steady. So, sleeping it off then. ‘Angels don’t sleep, so is this really bad, then?” He thought. He kept his hand there just a little too long, distracted by the warmth of the skin under his. He was watching carefully, gauging the regular in and out of Castiel’s breathing. Or Jimmy’s actually. The reminder that Jimmy Novak was in there, somewhere, pulled Dean quickly away from the bed. 

This was getting ridiculous.


End file.
